


Ringside Attraction

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cleaning, F/F, Medical Procedures, Non-Graphic Violence, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Useless Lesbians, Wrestling, another ship to add to the rarepairs lmfao, gay confusion, nose breaking, only somewhat, these two arent very sure where it lands but its pale for sure, they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Marsti was there just for a simple in and out job. She didn't anticipate a milk soaked troll getting in the way of that.Is it a mess that even she can't find something to wipe it away?
Relationships: Marsti Houtek/Nihkee Moolah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ringside Attraction

Being a rustblood janitor really takes you to odd places. Places that would rather hire a Rustblood than pay for service droids to clean the establishment. The quality of said places were always questionable to Marsti, but it always gave her something to do so who was she to judge? Plus it was extra money in her pocket. So there was that. However being employed at an arena, that was booked for a muscle theater show, had to be the most daunting job so far. Yeah she's cleaned blood up and other body parts before but this was... fresh. 

Which was absolutely perfect for her. Cleaning things that were just a spill in a gas station just bore the ever loving shit out of her. Long as it wasn't someone's literal feces, she wouldn't turn her nose up at it.  
From a TV in the break room, she got a glimpse of the show before it was over. As usual it was just mindless sweaty violence, yawn. That was until one wrestler made a surprise entrance. Her theme music hit and the crowd instantly roared with cheers when they saw her burst out. It was brick house of an indigoblood with one leg. That one leg obviously didn't stop Nihkee Moolah, as she charged down the run way and slid into the ring. Apparently the purpleblood cheated during a match with a troll Nihkee had been in a tag team with in the past. At least that is what the announcers were saying. How they cheated was not something Marsti cared for very much, she wanted to see what Nihkee would do. Nihkee ripped the aggressor off her theater comrade and did an impressive suplex on them. Even after that show of strength against a clown of all colors, Nihkee wasn't done. She got a sledge hammer from her compatriot and beat the clown with it. They started tussling around with anything the two could find. The Clown got the steel steps on the side of the ring, turned around and rammed them into Nihkee's face, causing Marsti to flinch. Nihkee was bleeding but it looked like it made her more excited. God damn. It looked like Nihkee's nose was broken from what Marsti could tell. 

Nihkee knocked the steps back into the clown, causing them to fall outside the ring, got on the top ropes, and leaped off of them. According the announcers she used a move that had the word 'bomb' in it, on the clown and into the announcer table. Nihkee then staggered to her feet, snatched a mic from the table announcers and seemed to speak to the clown and the audience. 

"YOU WANT A FIGHT ROYAL RIOTT????? I'LL GIVE YOU ONE SISTER!! NEXT WEEK. NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH." Nihkee then spat blood onto the dazed clown and threw the mic down onto the ground. The mic clearly exploded upon impact from her sheer strength. 

Nihkee raised her former partner's arm and her theme music blasted from the speakers. The crowd was louder than ever causing Nihkee to have the biggest grin on her face, despite all the blood. 

Multiple fans chucked milk containers at Nihkee, who flexed her arms with ease while she became drenched in it. Marsti stared wordlessly at what just occurred. Alright. She guessed she could vibe with that. Blood, bloody fighting weapons, some severed body parts and...milk. Not something she anticipated to see in a muscle theater performance but muscle theater is fucking weird. Almost everyone knew that. Once the wrestlers left the ring and everyone started leaving the arena, that was her cue to go out to the arena to start cleaning. She reached into her bag to pull out a medical mask and then heard someone clear their throat.

"You a medical troll?" 

Marsti was about to sigh until she looked up to see who it was. It was Nihkee Moolah herself, soaked in milk and her own blood. Marsti had to think fast. She couldn't exactly get snark with someone so high on the hemospectrum. Yet she wasn't a professional medical troll. So if she fucked something up, that big muscular...soft eyed-woman could. Do something. Yeah. Hoo lord her thoughts were jumping all over the place. 

"That depends." Marsti said then mentally kicked herself because her tone sounded snippy. 

Nihkee raised one brow and sighed. "There aren't any present right now sister. I just need to know if you are or not."

Marsti tapped her mop handle. "You're asking a janitor?"

Nihkee crossed her arms a little. "I heard you backstage criticizing a Bronze for using his arm cast as a weapon, spouted some medical jargon to him or something."

Oh.  
Marsti's face felt warm out of embarrassment. Here she was pushed into a figurative corner. She scratched her neck nervously and sighed.  
"Yeah okay. I want to be one but its impossible. Happy? If you want me to help you that's fine I guess." She couldn't help but be a little snippy, since she was just forced to open up like that. 

Nihkee laughed. "I won't kill you if you say no sister. I'm just worried about my nose." 

Marsti took a deep sigh. "Okay. Can i get back to you after I clean? I won't be able to focus if I can't get it out of the way. Just...hold a towel to your nose real quick until I'm done. Sorry." 

Nihkee accepted the fresh towel and watched Marsti bolt out of the locker room, then just as quickly run back in to get her mop bucket and other supplies. Nihkee couldn't help but laugh a little at the funny rustblood. No one had gone from quiet to suddenly being sassy to her that quickly. It was intriguing. Nihkee decided to hit up the locker room's showers real quick before Marsti could come back. The last impression she wanted to make on a cute little not-medic is a sticky body.  
That.  
Sounded less lewd in concept.  
Nihkee shook her head and sauntered off to cleanse her body of the nightly performance.

Marsti vigorously started mopping the floors, normally it was easy for her to hyper focus onto her cleaning task but knowing she told a troll with a broken nose to wait on her; it was almost impossible. What if she took too long and Nihkee was able to see someone else???  
God why was she suddenly caring? Yeah she might become a joke backstage but that didn't really matter to her. Other people's opinions never mattered to her. There was no hope that being amazingly good at helping Nihkee would skyrocket her into a chance to become a medic. She knew that from the start. She threw her mop down in anger and let out a grunt. All she wanted to do was clean, yet at the same time she didn't?!?!? What was the fucking logic in her thinking?! She couldn't find any! Her head wasn't empty but couldn't find what was taking up space.  
Whatever. She decided she was just going to clean and get this night over with. She didn't care what was making her discombobulated at this point. It was nearly driving her insane and she needed to get this FUCKING JOB DONE. DONE PROPERLY. 

After what felt like she fell out of time completely, she finished the whole arena floor. Other workers were cleaning and disassembling the arena so she regrettably couldn't get her hands on it. She sighed and checked her palm husk for the time. It had only been half an hour. Great she was a lot slower than usual. With a hasty huff, she put her palmhusk back into her pocket, gathered her things and made her way back stage. Marsti didn't get excited at the idea of Nihkee maybe waiting for or or ditching her. She didn't exactly know what she was feeling. It was extremely annoying at that point because she felt her hands shaking a little. 

Speak of the devil and she shall come.

There she was. Nihkee was sitting on a bench, lifting a barbell while watching a grubtube video about..lusus massages? Alright whatever. Nihkee glanced up and removed an earbud from her ear.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Marsti said with a snark.

Nihkee shrugged, setting the barbell down. It made a heavy dent in the floor and she smiled.  
"Guess I'm just very concerned with my nose. That isn't a problem is it? I even cleaned up so you wouldn't have to deal with milk funk sister." 

Marsti rolled her eyes behind her goggles. "How generous." 

She took her gloves off, put a newer cleaner pair on and made her way quickly to Nihkee. Wordlessly she already began to closely inspect the bridge of Nihkee's nose. She didn't have an x-ray but it didn't seem like she needed one at all. The break was as clear as water.  
"I thought Muscle theater was fake." Marsti commented as she inspected the rest of Nihkee's face, intentionally avoiding looking Nihkee in the eyes.

Nihkee clicked her tongue. "Some story lines might be pre-planned but obviously the damage is real sister. The deaths 'n breaks are."

Marsti looked rather unimpressed. "I didn't say I thought it was still fake. I can clearly see i was wrong. You don't need to give me a condescending question."  
Nihkee almost said something but Marsti raised her hand. "Hang on. Did you have a plan to put your nose into anything? (Besides my business) Like a cast???"

"I got plenty of bandages in my bag sister. You've got quite a mouth on you." Nihkee smirked.

Marsti backed up and let Nihkee retrieve them from her bag. Nihkee kept looking back at Marsti, but Marsti didn't seem to notice. She huffed and looked slightly pleased when Nihkee hurried up. Nihkee handed her multiple types of bandages and Marsti felt a sigh of relief now that she could get to work.  
"This is gonna hurt."

Nihkee was going to make a sarcastic comment until Marsti started applying the bandage onto her cheeks and lower nose. Marsti just gave her a look that said 'i told you so.' and kept on working. She had to admit, for someone so rugged looking, Nihkee was really well kept. After a moment, she found herself staring.. and Nihkee noticed.

"I got pictures if it will make this last longer for you sister." Nihkee slyly said.

Marsti turned bright red, grunted and tried to ignore her comment.  
"Maybe if you weren't so reckless I wouldn't have to double check if you had any other damage done to you."

"You've seen my job sister. Can only be so careful. Though I don't mind it if someone like you patches me up."

Nihkee and Marsti froze at the same time in sudden realization.  
Were they  
Flirting?

Marsti cleared her throat and stepped back.  
"Its done. its not an effective splint and you should get an actual one immediately. I know you won't be sensible and take some time off so I'm not going to bother saying you should. It's going to be hard to watch-"

"-You're going to watch my match next week??" Nihkee perked up a little with a smile.

"I- I wasn't. Implying that. I don't care about sports or anything like that...but I guess..I could clean for this place again next week. I need more money anyway, not because of you."

Nihkee snorted, causing Marsti to pull her goggles down in a hurry. "Then I can't wait sister. Maybe I'll get bruised up more in my victory match if you'll see me again like this."

Marsti quickly gathered her things and squeaked out a tiny  
"maybe."  
Then ran off to collect her money from the establishment. Never had a troll been so irritating to her and yet give her the desire to scold so harshly. Not even Folykl made her like that. Maybe it was a different feeling than what they had. With a sigh, she had a feeling this was another person she had to worry about.  
Perhaps...It wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
